


the truth is that i noticed you were watching me

by internetsdad



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetsdad/pseuds/internetsdad
Summary: “I know that you’ve been watching me for years.”Taeyong freezes, his blood running cold. And he does look away this time. He drops his head to stare at Jongin’s neck since it’s in his line of sight, trying to swallow down his fear. “What do you mean? Everyone watches you.”“You know what I mean,” Jongin says. “Sure, a lot of people watch me. But none of them look at me like they want me to destroy them.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 43
Kudos: 610





	the truth is that i noticed you were watching me

**Author's Note:**

> If it's your first time reading one of my fics, then let me just take a moment to introduce myself: I'm Xolani, but most people either call me Lani or Nini. You can call me whatever, and I'm totally cool with it! I write a combination of original works and retellings, but they all have one very prominent thing in common. All of my works have darker tones and deal with mature themes. Very rarely, if at all, you'll find fluff. I'm not the best at writing it, so I just normally don't.
> 
> I also highly suggest always reading over the tags carefully before continuing with any of my fics. I do my best to tag everything, but there are times when I may miss some things. If that's the case, then please let me know and I'll absolutely fix it. It's never my intention to hurt anyone, and while I realize that this is fictional, I still cover topics that real people experience daily. Because of that, it's important that I establish a safe place where every reader feels comfortable coming to me with their concerns. I never want anyone to feel like I'm romanticizing mental illness, toxic relationships, abuse, etc. That's not my intention.
> 
> Another thing I would like to make clear is that despite the fact that I use real people in my writing, I, in no way, mean any harm to them or wish to taint their image in any way. This is purely a work of fiction, which means the personalities the way I've written them aren't meant to reflect the real life personalities of anyone depicted. This is for entertainment purposes only and should be separated from the actual people mentioned. Let's just have fun and distract ourselves from the real world for a while.

Taeyong lets a drawn out, borderline blissful, sigh escape from between his lips as Ten cards his fingers through the boy’s lilac hair. He’s missed this, missed Ten, so irrevocably much, and there’s no word in any dictionary in the world to accurately represent how he feels. The two of them, since their trainee days, have always been close. They share a bond, one different from the others, where their relationship is so incredibly equal. They take care of each other and understand one another on a level that just can’t be replicated by anyone else, no matter the time or distance between them. And as Taeyong lays here, pleasantly snug between Ten’s legs, his head resting against his dongsaeng’s chest, he feels at home.

“How’s your foot?” Ten asks, voice soft with nothing but care.

“Fine,” Taeyong says, covering his mouth to stifle a yawn while staring blankly ahead of him.

There’s some kind of program playing on the television across from them, but it’s mostly just serving as background noise. Taeyong is too tired to focus on what’s going on, his vision starting to blur, and he isn’t quite fluent enough in English to be able to catch everything they're saying. One day, though.

“You sure?” Ten continues. “You were limping.”

Taeyong nods. “I’m sure. Don’t worry about me so much, Ten. You’ll end up with wrinkles. And you’re far too young for that.” He smiles.

Ten snorts. “Don’t scold me for being concerned.” He pokes Taeyong in the side causing his hyung to giggle. “You’re not resting well,” he says, back to being serious. “Don’t think I didn’t catch your broadcast. You said you hadn’t slept in over twenty-four hours.”

Taeyong sighs, closing his eyes briefly before twisting his head to look up at the other. Ten stops his ministrations, angling his own head to look down into Taeyong’s eyes. “I’m fine. Promise.”

“You work too hard,” Ten chides. “You need rest. I’m afraid you’re gonna get seriously injured.”

Taeyong smiles, one full of love, because he appreciates Ten’s concern more than he will ever be able to admit out loud. He sits up, twisting his body a fraction to be able to look his best friend in the eye. “I’ve missed you,” he whispers. “So much.”

Ten tilts his head, smiling back, albeit somewhat sadly. “Ditto,” he says, pressing a chaste kiss to Taeyong’s forehead. He lets his lips linger for longer than necessary before pulling back and cupping Taeyong’s face in his hands. “You should sleep.”

“Should,” Taeyong agrees. “But can’t.”

“Why?”

Taeyong shrugs. “Excitement. Nervousness.”

Ten nods in understanding. “Me too. It’s gonna be weird living with the hyungs, but they’re cool. We shouldn’t worry.”

“No, I know,” Taeyong says, swallowing the sudden dryness sticking to his throat. “I’m actually happy that we’ll be living in a dorm together, but it’s nerve-racking. I mean, we don’t know their habits and they don’t know ours. What if we don’t mesh well?”

“I wouldn’t worry about it too much. We’ve known them for a really long time. We’ll adjust, just like we always do.” Ten smiles, brushing Taeyong’s bangs out of his eyes.

“Easy for you to say. You got a room to yourself,” Taeyong teases, pinching his friend’s arm lightly. Ten hisses, smacking Taeyong’s hand away. “I still don’t know why Jongin wants to room with me, though. Wouldn’t he be more comfortable rooming with Baekhyun or Taemin?” 

Ten rubs at the spot Taeyong pinched before nodding. “Yeah, I’m sure he would. But this is about getting to know each other and they’re already close.”

“I know, but he’s the only one who requested a switch. I mean, Yukhei and Mark ended up together, yet neither Taemin or Baekhyun requested to room with one of them.” 

“Well… I dunno.” Ten shrugs. “Maybe Jongin was just tired of having to deal with Baekhyun.” He laughs.

“Maybe,” Taeyong mumbles, attention falling to the hands resting on his lap.

“But, hey…” Ten says, cupping Taeyong’s face again to make the boy look at him, “you know you’re always welcome in my room if you start to feel uncomfortable for any reason. No matter how unfound those reasons may be.”

Taeyong reaches forward and wraps his arms around Ten’s neck. “Thank you.”

It doesn’t take but a second for him to feel Ten wrap his arms around his waist and squeeze Taeyong to him in a tight hug. They stay like that for a while before Taeyong pulls away and presses a gentle kiss to Ten’s cheek. The younger boy reaches forward to caress Taeyong’s cheek in return, and he melts into the touch.

“Now, let me help you get to sleep.”

Taeyong nods, and Ten leans forward to press their lips together. The kiss is slow at first, sweet even, until Taeyong threads his fingers into the hair on Ten’s nape and gives a gentle tug. Ten hums into his mouth, and they both open at the same time, Taeyong desperately crawling onto his lap. He straddles him while Ten wraps an arm around Taeyong’s waist and rests a hand against the side of his neck. They kiss with a sort of recklessness that’s all teeth and tongue, as if they are two famished men trying to get their hands on a crumb. It’s messy, but that’s exactly the way Taeyong likes it.

When they have to break apart to breathe, their lips are swollen and spit-slicked. But that doesn’t stop Taeyong, it only propels him to lean forward and bite down on Ten’s bottom lip, capturing the flesh between his teeth. He tugs, Ten moans, and their hips rut together in a way that feels simultaneously like too much and not enough at the same time. Taeyong gasps, releasing Ten’s lip from his hold, and the younger takes the opportunity to dive forward and begin his assault on Taeyong’s neck. Taeyong feels like he’s on fire everywhere. He closes his eyes and bites down on his own lip to stifle his moans.

Ten rearranges his hold on the boy, moving both hands until they’re gripping Taeyong’s waist as his tongue explores the unblemished expanse of skin that makes up his neck. He licks, sucks and nips, relishing in the fact that with each one Taeyong seems to get louder and grinds down harder in his lap. They’re both so desperate to be touched that it’s honestly a wonder that they haven’t blown their loads prematurely. Taeyong idly thinks that it has been way too long.

“It’s been so long,” Ten voices, seemingly always on the same wavelength.

Taeyong can only moan in response, trying to get the friction he so desperately craves. But there’s too much clothing between them, and it’s driving him crazy. “Ten, I want you to…”

He doesn’t get the chance to complete his sentence because a knock sounds at the door, and Taeyong practically flies off of Ten’s lap. They both look at each other wildly, scrambling to get into a position that doesn’t look suspicious. Taeyong maneuvers himself back between Ten’s legs, leaning his head on the boy’s chest and effectively hiding the problem that was created. Then, he reaches over to grab a pillow and hugs it to his torso, making sure that it conceals his own erection that’s pretty much begging to be taken care of.

Another knock. “Hyung?” And even through the door, they both recognize the voice instantly. _Mark_.

“Come in!” Ten shouts, his fingers finding a home in Taeyong’s hair again.

The door opens, Taeyong subconsciously adjusts the pillow he’s clutching, and Mark appears around the wall blocking off the entrance just a second later. “I figured I’d find you both in here.” He smiles.

The pair return the gesture and watch as Mark moves to sit on the edge of the bed. He doesn’t look as though he suspects that anything is off or that he heard anything, which is a good sign, but Taeyong can’t help but still feel uncomfortable. He is laying here, practically right next to Mark, with a hard-on that doesn’t seem to want to go down any time soon. How can he not feel weird about that?

“Yeah, sorry. We would’ve invited you and Yukhei to hang out, but the grownups wanted to talk,” Ten teases, falling into conversation with so much ease it’s like he didn’t just have a lap full of Taeyong.

“Ha Ha, very funny.” Mark rolls his eyes, playfully. “Guess I shouldn’t invite you guys to watch a movie with me and Yukhei then.”

“Guess you’re right. Now, fuck off.” Ten grins, wiggling his fingers.

Mark feigns shock before leaning over Taeyong to slap Ten on the arm. Ten reciprocates, and they start hitting each other in a childlike manner that makes Taeyong laugh. He subsequently forgets about his problem, even more so when Yukhei comes barreling into the room to check out the commotion and jumps onto the bed. In no time, they’re all a laughing mess, and Taeyong honestly couldn’t be happier. He wouldn’t want the night to go any other way.

  
❦

  
Taeyong, unsurprisingly, is the first to wake up in the morning, and for the first time in a while, he feels refreshed. He blinks his eyes a few times to clear his vision, then sits up, untangling his limbs from Yukhei’s. He smiles, carefully maneuvering his way off of the bed and looks over to the three still sound asleep. During the night, Mark had somehow managed to get turned around so that his head is now at the foot of the bed and his leg is draped over Ten’s body, which is curled up in a ball. And, poor Yukhei, he’s barely hanging on, his body just a breath away from toppling over the edge. Taeyong takes it upon himself to grab the boy’s arm and push him fully onto the mattress in the spot where Taeyong was previously laying.

With one last look at some of the people he loves most in the world, he quietly pads out of the room and heads for his own. The house is still, the only sound being of birds chirping outside, but it isn’t odd. As far as Taeyong is aware, the others won’t be arriving until later in the afternoon. When he steps inside his space, his gaze automatically lands on the empty bed parallel to his own. Even though Ten was right last night, Taeyong still can’t help but feel nervous. He knows Jongin, has known him for a while, but never in such an intimate manner. He never dreamed he would be living with him, let alone sharing a room.

It makes him somewhat self-conscious, because he remembers all the times his own members have teased him about not wanting to be his roommate. He knows he’s a bit of a clean freak, and, realistically, everyone should be happy about that, but he also realizes that people sometimes just want to relax in their rooms without feeling as though they’re living in a hospital or something. It’s not like he can help it, though, and it worries him because he has no idea how he’ll ever survive the mortification that comes with having that discussion with Jongin.

He sighs, rubbing at his tired eyes as he sits down on the bed. He grabs his phone from the little end table next to him and unplugs it from the charger to check his messages. There’s quite a few, but he doesn’t open any of them. Not even the most recent one from Jaehyun. He wants to, but he’s still upset with him, and he feels a little guilty about what happened with Ten last night. Taeyong doesn’t even know why, though. Because, _one_ , he and Jaehyun aren’t together anymore, and, _two_ , all they did was make out. So, why does he feel so bad? Jaehyun is the one who ended things.

Not wanting to go down that road of self-pity once again, he puts his phone away and stands to grab a towel and some clean clothes. A shower always makes him feel better. When he gets closer to the bathroom, he can hear the water already running, but, since it’s only him and his members in the house right now, he doesn’t think twice before entering. They have all seen pretty much everything at this point, and he knows they won’t mind. However, he’s still respectful enough to announce himself regardless.

“Sorry for barging in,” he calls out over the sound of the shower. “Just gonna brush my teeth.” And he sets to it, but not without having to wipe away the steam from the mirror a few times first, though. “Leave me some hot water, will ya?” he jokes.

“You can just join, if you’d like.”

Taeyong pauses in the middle of patting his mouth dry. He doesn’t know if his mind is playing tricks on him or he just can’t hear that well over the running water, but he swears that the voice he just heard doesn’t belong to anyone from the trio he left in bed not that long ago. Before he can reply, the shower door is being pushed open, and Taeyong locks eyes with Jongin through the mirror. The older boy has no shame, standing there completely in the nude with a smile on his face as he stares at Taeyong without faltering once.

“I—” Taeyong swallows hard. God, he feels like he can’t breathe, and, suddenly, it’s way too hot in this bathroom. “I’m sorry, hyung,” he apologizes, averting his attention so his gaze doesn’t try to travel to any place it shouldn’t. “I didn’t think you all were coming until later.”

“No need to apologize,” Jongin assures him, going back to washing his hair despite leaving the door open. “I hate waiting around, so I decided to come earlier.”

“O-Oh, cool.” Taeyong squeezes his eyes shut, hating the fact that he stuttered. He’s already starting to pack up his toiletries when Jongin speaks again.

“I wasn’t kidding, by the way. You can join.”

Taeyong freezes. “Uh, no thanks. There’s not really enough room in there for the both of us anyway.”

Jongin laughs. “Sure there is. It’s pretty spacious. Plus, we’re gonna be seeing each other a lot from now on. Might as well jump in headfirst, right?”

Taeyong laughs, but, even to him, it sounds forced. “Might be getting a little ahead of ourselves there.”

“Don’t act like you’ve never showered with your members before. I know how small those first dorms can be.” Jongin smiles, tilting his head back to rinse out his hair.

Taeyong tries his best not to look, he really does, but his brain betrays him and sends his eyes on a journey down the length of Jongin’s body. And what a body it is. Taeyong hates to admit that Jongin has everything he likes, everything he desires; he’s tall, muscular, tan, and he definitely looks like the experienced type. Taeyong shakes his head. He doesn’t know why he’s thinking these things about someone who, more than likely, isn’t even interested in guys.

He clears his throat and quickly focuses on his bag before his gaze can travel any lower. He needs to get out of here, and he needs to do it as soon as possible.

“C’mon, Tae. Just get in,” Jongin urges. “The water will be cold by the time I get done, and you’ll have to wait a while.”

Taeyong doesn’t know if the universe loves him or hates him more in this moment. He weighs his options for a bit, trying to decide whether or not it will look more suspicious if he declines again or decides to get in the shower. Eventually, he comes to the conclusion that it would look a lot weirder for him to be this against showering with one of his members. It’s not like Jongin knows Taeyong is gay, and Taeyong is pretty sure that his senior is straight, so there shouldn’t be anything to worry about. The only good thing is that Taeyong is way too anxious now to pop a boner in the shower.

He swallows the lump in his throat. _Here goes nothing_. “Okay, yeah.” He nods.

Then, Jongin closes the shower door, but not before shooting Taeyong a smile first. Taeyong breathes a sigh of relief, though he doesn’t know why. Jongin will be getting a full view of his body, completely bare, as soon as he steps under the running water, but, at least, he can take what little time he has to get undressed and get his thoughts together in peace. He would probably fall apart completely if Jongin stood there and watched him take his clothes off.

He peels each article off slowly, then folds his pajamas and places them neatly beside his clean clothes. He sucks in a deep breath, avoiding the mirror in the room, and reaches for the door with a trembling hand. _Get it together, Ty. You can do this. This is no different from showering with Yuta or Taeil or any other member_. But, then, he thinks of Jaehyun. And that sure as hell was _very_ different. Taking one last deep breath, he musters up all of the courage in his body and slides open the only barrier between him and Jongin.

Taeyong doesn’t know what the fuck Jongin was talking about, but this shower is in no way made for two people. Or, at least, not for two when one is as big as Jongin. And if it were anyone else besides Taeyong, then they definitely wouldn’t fit. However, he doesn’t comment because he’s too embarrassed to. Maybe Jongin really thought they would easily fit with room to move around freely, and Taeyong doesn’t want to call him out only to embarrass the other as well.

He must look out of sorts because the next thing he knows, Jongin is grasping his waist and guiding him inside fully so he can close them off from the outside. They’re so close; Taeyong’s back is pressed against Jongin’s chest, and he can literally feel _everything_.

“T-Thank you,” Taeyong says, because he can’t deal with both of them just standing there in silence.

“My pleasure,” Jongin says.

Taeyong feels his breath ghost across his ear. He shivers inadvertently and swears that he hears Jongin chuckle behind him. He swears he feels the vibrations from the elder’s chest. It doesn’t help Taeyong’s situation when Jongin still hasn’t removed his hand from the boy’s hip. At this point, Taeyong wouldn’t be surprised if he found that a handprint had been burned into his skin.

“You just gonna stand there? Or do you need help washing up?”

That sentence seems to snap Taeyong out of whatever trance he was in, and he stutters out a quick apology. What the hell is he doing? No, like, what the _hell_ is he doing? He shouldn’t be here, he shouldn’t be in this situation. He’s so dumb. He should have just waited.

“Actually,” Taeyong starts, trying to swallow down his nerves, “it’s a little too cramped in here. I’ll just wait until you’re finished.”

He’s surprised at himself for being able to get through an entire sentence without stuttering, but just as he’s reaching to slide open the door, Jongin catches his wrist. Taeyong can’t hide his shock, or confusion, and his mouth falls open in a sort of stunned silence. _What is he doing?_ Taeyong’s brows furrow together, head tilting to look over his shoulder at Jongin.

“Are you uncomfortable?” Jongin asks, receiving a nod in response. “Why?”

“I-I dunno,” Taeyong stutters, voice quiet lest it give away his true thoughts.

“Yes, you do,” Jongin says. “Why are you uncomfortable?”

Taeyong looks away, but Jongin doesn’t even give him that as he uses the hand still clasping his wrist to spin the shorter boy around. Now, they’re facing each other, and Taeyong can’t even look down because he knows what he will see. And wouldn’t that just be great. It would only add on to the many problems he’s currently facing. So, instead, he raises his chin to be able to look at Jongin’s face.

“I dunno,” Taeyong repeats. “I guess because… because we don’t really know each other.”

“We’ve known each other since your trainee days,” Jongin reminds him.

“But… not really? We’ve never spent time together or really hung out. We don’t know anything about one another.”

“I know that you’ve been watching me for years.”

Taeyong freezes, his blood running cold. And he does look away this time. He drops his head to stare at Jongin’s neck since it’s in his line of sight, trying to swallow down his fear. “What do you mean? Everyone watches you.”

“You know what I mean,” Jongin says. “Sure, a lot of people watch me. But none of them look at me like they want me to destroy them.”

Taeyong feels sick. He lets out a breath of a laugh, but he honestly feels like crying. He can’t be in here anymore. What is it that Jongin wants from him? What is he trying to prove? Suddenly, Taeyong feels scared. He doesn’t want to believe that Jongin could hurt him, but sometimes people don’t react the way you want them to. What if he’s disgusted by Taeyong?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Taeyong mumbles. “I admire you, that’s all.”

He tries for the door again, but Jongin stops him. He moves quicker this time and pushes Taeyong against the wall, effectively blocking the exit with his body. Taeyong is shaking now, and it’s not from the water. There are tears pooling in his eyes, and he looks up at Jongin in a silent plea. For what? He's not sure, but he just wants to get out of here unscathed.

“Don’t be scared,” Jongin says, releasing his grip on Taeyong’s wrist. “I’ve been watching you, too.”

“Wha—”

Jongin cuts off Taeyong’s sentence by capturing his lips in a heated kiss. It’s nothing like the one he shared with Ten last night. No, that one was full of care and love, this one is pure, unfiltered desire and lust. It catches him off guard, and he supposes that he doesn’t respond quick enough because Jongin pulls away soon after.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Jongin’s gaze bounces between Taeyong’s eyes, but the boy is practically rendered speechless. He should just tell him _yes_ , that he does want him to stop because they shouldn’t be doing this, but he shakes his head instead.

“No,” Taeyong voices, wrapping his hand around Jongin’s nape and bringing him back down for a kiss.

It’s sloppy, neither of them used to being so intimately connected with the other, but Taeyong loves it. They’re moving so fast that Taeyong can barely catch his breath, and before he knows it, Jongin has his hands underneath his thighs lifting him into the air. Taeyong instinctively wraps his legs around Jongin’s waist, and he can’t help but moan into the other boy’s mouth when their bodies press together. Taeyong’s cock is sandwiched between them, allowing him to get friction from the slide against Jongin’s abs, and he swears he could come just like this. 

Jongin licks into his mouth, hands traveling upwards from Taeyong’s thighs until they rest on his ass cheeks. Jongin pulls them apart, the tips of his index fingers catching on Taeyong’s rim and making him break their kiss to throw his head back and whine. Jongin hasn’t done anything, not really, but Taeyong is so needy. And he _really_ wants this. Jongin places a peck to Taeyong’s throat before nipping the skin gently, and Taeyong’s hips twitch in response.

“I wanna see you,” Jongin says.

Taeyong doesn’t really know what he’s talking about, to be honest. He’s completely naked in front of him, what else is there to see? His only reply, though, is a gasp as Jongin bites down on the juncture between his shoulder and collarbone. Taeyong threads his fingers through Jongin’s hair, mussing it up as he claws around for something to hold onto. He’s taken by surprise when Jongin pulls away, letting him drop to his feet. And Taeyong feels embarrassed. What if he changed his mind?

His train of thought doesn’t get too far before Jongin is turning him around so that Taeyong’s chest is now pressed against the cold tile of the shower. And it’s then that he finally understands what Jongin meant. He bends down, spreads Taeyong’s cheeks apart, and there’s a beat of silence that passes between them where Taeyong starts to feel self-conscious, before Jongin finally breaks it.

He sucks in a sharp breath. “Wow. You’re just pretty everywhere, huh?” 

The praise goes straight to Taeyong’s head, his cock quickly becoming fully hard, and he has to bite down on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from moaning. He lays his hands flat against the wall, his fingers curling in a futile attempt to grasp onto something. He doesn’t know what to say, but as it turns out, he doesn’t have to say anything at all. Even though all signs are pointing towards where this is heading, Taeyong is still unprepared for the feel of a tongue swiping over his rim.

Instinctively, he jerks forward, legs shaking as his mouth falls open in a silent indication of pleasure. Jongin continues to hold him up by his ass cheeks, though, and Taeyong is certain that if it weren’t for him, then he would crumple to the floor. He can’t hold back the moan that rumbles from deep in his throat when Jongin licks a long stripe from his perineum to his rim, circling his hole before sucking on it loudly. Taeyong’s knees buckle, but Jongin catches him with a light laugh that makes his cheeks heat up.

“You taste so good,” Jongin says, voice thick with arousal. “You don’t know how badly I want you to ride my face.”

Taeyong whines. God, he wants that, too. He looks over his shoulder, and the sight of Jongin on his knees, nipping at the skin of his cheeks, makes the coil in his stomach tighten. But, he refuses to come. Not this quick. He wants to _really_ enjoy this.

Jongin hums, speaking so quietly that it’s like he’s saying it to himself more so than to Taeyong. “The things I’m gonna do to you.”

Going to do, not _want_ to do. Those words send a fire spreading throughout his body, and it takes every ounce of self control that Taeyong has for him to close his hand around the base of his cock in order to stave off his orgasm. Jongin either doesn’t seem to notice the affect his words have or he doesn’t care, because he buries his face right back in-between Taeyong’s cheeks and finally slips his tongue inside.

“ _Shit_ ,” Taeyong breathes, chest heaving up and down as if he has just finished running a marathon.

He rests the side of his face against the wall, pushing his ass out a tiny bit as he reaches behind him and tangles his fingers in Jongin’s hair. This seems to spur the other on because, before Taeyong knows it, Jongin starts eating him out more aggressively. He pistons his tongue in and out of Taeyong’s hole, licking his inner walls, only to pull out completely and suck on his puckered rim. It’s driving Taeyong crazy; he’s a mess, unable to control the way his body is practically quivering and the loud mewls that seem to tumble out of his mouth one right after the other.

“Didn’t peg you as the loud type.” Jongin smiles, kissing his way up Taeyong’s spine as he stands. “I like it.”

Taeyong can do nothing but breathe harshly as he tries to compose himself. But that proves to be more difficult than anticipated when Jongin presses against him, his own erection sliding between Taeyong’s ass cheeks with ease. Jongin wraps his arms around Taeyong’s waist, biting at his earlobe and licking over his piercings as he loses himself in the pleasure of simply just rutting against the younger. And, fuck, he’s _big_. Not the biggest Taeyong has ever had, but certainly more than big enough to satiate the desire building in his chest.

“Fuck me. _Please_ ,” Taeyong begs, sounding as if he’s on the verge of tears. And maybe he is.

Jongin smiles, grinding against him harder, ripping another moan from Taeyong’s throat. “Later,” he answers. Taeyong whines. “I wanna take my time with you.”

Disappointment bubbles up in Taeyong’s chest, but it’s quickly overshadowed by the possibilities of what’s to come. Is this why Jongin wanted to share a room with him? He wants to ask, but he decides against it. At this point, it doesn’t even matter, and he’s too horny to care anyway. He just wants to be touched, in any way that he can be.

“I’m gonna spread you out on the bed,” Jongin continues, mouth grazing over Taeyong’s ear with each word. “Kiss over every part of your body, except the places you want most, and when you’re crying for me to just do _something_ , I’m gonna let you ride my face until you come.”

Taeyong moans, loudly, but Jongin quickly quiets him by shoving two fingers into his mouth. Taeyong doesn’t even need to be instructed in any way, he just starts sucking and swirling his tongue around the digits to get them nice and wet. Jongin lets out a low groan, grinding against the other hard in response. Taeyong nearly comes when he feels Jongin’s tip catch on his rim, but he’s been trained well in the past and is proud that he’s once again able to hold on a little longer.

“God, you’re so fucking perfect,” Jongin grits out. “It kinda pisses me off.”

Without warning, he removes his fingers from Taeyong’s mouth and steps back so he can press his index finger against the boy’s rim. He pushes the digit in slowly, and Taeyong’s eyes roll back. If he feels this full from just Jongin’s finger, then he has no idea how he’s going to survive his cock. His spit is drying quickly, in no way a good replacement for lube, but Taeyong doesn’t care. He likes the burn, likes the stretch, and even likes the little bit of pain that accompanies it.

“I can’t wait to destroy you,” Jongin says. “Fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk for days.”

He doesn’t wait, fitting another finger inside Taeyong’s hole and thrusting sharply. Taeyong knows he’s supposed to be keeping quiet, but he moans long and loud, and he can’t find it in himself to feel bad about it.

“Yongie?” 

Jongin clamps his free hand over Taeyong’s mouth to muffle the moan as Yukhei’s voice rings out, but he doesn’t stop fucking his fingers inside of him. In fact, he only picks up speed and begins scissoring him open. Taeyong can’t think straight; he’s practically seeing stars.

The door opens. “Yong?”

“Be good and answer him,” Jongin whispers into his ear.

Taeyong gulps, but gives a small nod. Jongin removes his hand, replacing it underneath the back of his knee so he can lift Taeyong’s leg and spread him open. He doesn’t plan to make this easy, and it’s only turning Taeyong on more knowing that all of this is happening while one of the other members is in the room.

“Ye—” he clears his throat, “Yes?”

“Hyungs are here,” Yukhei says.

But Taeyong barely catches it because Jongin takes that moment to add a third finger, nearly sending him over the edge. Taeyong’s hips buck, and his body collides with the wall harshly. He has to bite down on his bottom lip so hard to keep his moans trapped behind his teeth that he almost breaks skin.

“Tae? Are you okay?” Yukhei asks.

Taeyong should feel bad about how concerned Yukhei sounds, but all he can think about are the fingers currently pounding into him. Jongin is so close to hitting his prostate, but he just _barely_ keeps missing, and Taeyong wonders if he’s doing it on purpose just to torture him.

He laughs. “I’m fine, don’t worry. Almost slipped, but caught myself.”

Yukhei laughs, and Jongin uses both that and the sound of the water running to cover up his whisper. “Get yourself off on my fingers.”

Taeyong doesn’t need to be told twice, his desperation taking the reigns as he arches his back and spears himself open. He doesn’t even bother going slow and rides Jongin’s fingers like his life depends on it. He wants to look at the elder’s face, but he’s more concentrated on finding his prostate. He rotates his hips a few times, pulling almost all the way off of Jongin’s fingers before plunging back down again.

“Best be careful,” Yukhei says. “Imagine cracking your head open in the shower and dying. That would be embarrassing.”

Taeyong bites down on his bottom lip harder, brows furrowed as he continues his search for that one spot he so desperately craves. He glances over his shoulder, shuddering as he watches Jongin’s fingers disappear inside of him, before he feels an explosion of pleasure ripple through his body. _Found it_. Taeyong can’t hold back and cries out, his forehead dropping against the wall as he continues to bounce on the trio of digits buried inside of him.

He forgets that Yukhei is even in the room, mind completely clouded and focused only on coming. He continues in the same vein, fucking himself on Jongin’s fingers in the same position so he hits his prostate over and over. He’s so lost in how good it feels that he doesn’t even think about Jongin in that moment and doesn’t stop when the shower door opens. His attention snaps to the intruder, and Taeyong watches as Yukhei’s face of concern completely morphs into one of shock. Jongin drops his hold on Taeyong’s leg and thrusts his fingers into his prostate relentlessly, forcing Taeyong to close his eyes and lean fully against the wall for support.

“I—”

“Yukhei,” Taeyong cuts him off, eyes brimming with tears. Not from embarrassment, but from the amount of pleasure currently coursing through his veins. “You can’t,” he moans from a particularly rough thrust, “you can’t tell anyone about this.”

It’s not ideal to reveal his sexuality to Yukhei like this, but sometimes things just don’t always work out the way one plans. Taeyong opens his mouth to say something else because Yukhei is just standing there as if he’s glued to the spot, but the only thing that comes out is a scream. Jongin angles his fingers just right, pressing down on his prostate, and it rips an orgasm right out of Taeyong. His come splatters on the wall and his stomach where his cock is trapped, but he doesn’t have the strength to hold himself up and falls back against Jongin.

His senior wraps an arm around his waist to catch him, Taeyong’s head falling against his shoulder as he continues to piston his fingers inside the boy’s hole. His thighs are trembling, and he keeps clenching around the relentless fingers, but Jongin only stops once Taeyong has ridden out his orgasm, one lone and pitiful spurt of come crawling its way to freedom before his fingers slip out. Taeyong hates feeling empty like this, and he clenches around nothing with a soft whine. He’s exhausted, isn’t even sure if he can walk out of here.

Then, he remembers. _Oh fuck. Oh God. Yukhei_. His head snaps up in record speed, but his gaze lands on nothing. Yukhei is gone. Taeyong doesn’t know whether to feel relieved or worried. He knows that Yukhei is a good person and that he’s not going to out him or anything, but he’s probably feeling confused and maybe a little hurt that Taeyong didn’t tell him. Either way, he should have never found out this way, and Taeyong feels ashamed that Yukhei saw him in such a position. He sighs, dropping his head and squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

Jongin wraps both arms around his waist this time, placing a somewhat chaste kiss to the back of Taeyong’s neck. He doesn’t seem too bothered by what’s transpired, and Taeyong vaguely wonders if Jongin secretly wanted them to get caught. The only thing he knows as truth currently is that Jongin is still hard and this all feels just a touch too intimate for his liking.

“So, you don’t make them call you hyung,” Jongin points out.

Taeyong scoffs. “That’s what you got out of all this?”

He turns on the spot, but he’s only met with the smirking face of one Kim Jongin. In that moment, he kind of wants to slap him. But, he refrains. Jongin reaches forward, pushing a few strands of wet hair out of Taeyong’s face before capturing his lips in a deep kiss. At this point, the water is cold, and all Taeyong can think about is how much he dreads having to wash up. Instinctively, he crosses his arms over his chest and shivers, but Jongin pays no mind and simply threads his fingers through Taeyong’s hair, pushing him down to the floor. It’s obvious what he wants, and Taeyong doesn’t argue. He keeps his eyes locked on the other the whole time, even when he settles on his knees in front of him.

“Just to be clear,” Jongin tilts his head to the side, grasping Taeyong’s chin between his fingers, “I won’t let you get away with that shit. You either call me hyung or…”

“Or what?” Taeyong challenges, though his voice is quiet. “You’ll punish me?”

Jongin laughs. “Maybe. Though, I think you’d like that.”

Taeyong can’t argue with that, and he doesn’t get a chance to anyway. Jongin pulls him in, and Taeyong rests his hands on the boy’s thighs as he finally comes face to face with the one thing he’s been craving for years. He swallows hard, then looks up at Jongin and smiles. He can’t help but to think of how Jaehyun always told him that he likes when Taeyong holds eye contact with him as he’s choking on his cock. So, he takes that information and uses it on Jongin as he leans forward and swirls his tongue around the tip of his neglected dick.

After greeting Taemin and Baekhyun, Taeyong ignores everyone for the rest of the day. He finds things to do around their new dorm, like chilling by himself out in the garden or taking a nap by the bay window. He receives a few texts from Ten and Mark, but he just tells them that he’s too exhausted to do this or not really interested in doing that. He doesn’t run into Yukhei or Jongin and, honestly, he’s grateful. He knows he has to deal with the situation at hand sooner or later, but he’s decided that _later_ is the best option for now.

Later, however, comes a lot sooner than anticipated.

“Yong?” Taemin’s voice sounds from the doorway, startling Taeyong out of his stupor. “Come downstairs. We’re getting ready to go live.”

“Hm?” Taeyong hums, pushing himself up onto his elbows so he can face the other.

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten about the Instagram Live thing already.” Taemin smiles. “Come. And quit being a hermit, will you?”

Taeyong nods, watching as Taemin slaps a hand against the frame of the door, then disappears from sight. He knows Taemin is just teasing him about the hermit thing, but he does suppose he has been distant the entire day. He kind of feels bad about it, but he vows to make up for it. He just has some things to work through first, some people to have serious conversations with. He sighs, throwing his legs off the side of the bed and standing. He buys himself some time by stretching out his limbs, checking his messages for the hundredth time, and then, finally, making his way downstairs with a lump of nervousness caught in his throat.

His stomach tightens as he reaches the lounge area and realizes that he’s made it down before both Ten and Mark, leaving one side of the couch open right next to Jongin. But he can’t do anything about it because Taemin is already recording, and, if anything, Taeyong has to always be on for the fans. They aren’t supposed to know that anything is wrong. Ever. So, he swallows his pride and his nerves, then sits down on the couch. He keeps a fair amount of distance, and a sense of relief washes over him when Ten and Mark join them less than a minute later.

He tries his best to be present, but he can’t help noticing the tension between him and Yukhei in particular. He just hopes that it isn’t noticeable to anyone else. Taeyong feels like a robot; he only speaks when spoken to, completely zones out during the conversations, and laughs when everyone else is. He really just wants to go back to his room and hide away forever. He isn’t even sure why he feels like this. It is partly out of embarrassment, but it’s unlike anything he’s felt before. Maybe he just isn’t used to feeling this overwhelming sense of shame.

He knows it’s not possible, but he can’t help thinking that everyone knows exactly what happened. It makes him tense up, and when he’s directed to scoot over right against Jongin’s side, so close their thighs are touching, Taeyong breaks out into a sweat. He instinctively curls close to Ten, sidling up next to him and wrapping his arm around the other in a way to comfort himself. He finds that he subconsciously begins playing with Ten’s ear and that it does help to ease his worries.

Taeyong is brought back to Earth when everyone begins saying their goodbyes, and the livestream finally comes to an end. He stands abruptly, ready to hightail it back to his room, when he feels a hand on his arm, keeping him from fleeing. There’s a part of him that’s afraid to look and see who it is, but he forces himself to anyway.

“Taking off so soon?” Baekhyun says, one eyebrow raised and a warm smile on his face. “We were thinking about going out to eat.”

Baekhyun lets go of Taeyong’s arm, and he turns to be able to face him. Taeyong doesn’t exactly want to talk to him over his shoulder out of respect alone. Just because his head is an absolute mess right now doesn’t mean he can be rude.

“Oh,” Taeyong says, rubbing his arm anxiously. “I was actually thinking about heading to bed early. I’m really tired.”

Baekhyun laughs, clapping him on the shoulder. “C’mon, Taeyongie. Don’t be such a buzzkill. We wanna hang out with you, too, you know?”

“Stop being annoying,” Ten interrupts, pushing Baekhyun’s shoulder playfully. “Yongie hasn’t been sleeping well. He deserves the rest.”

Taeyong shoots him a thankful smile as Ten gives his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Fine,” Baekhyun gives in, sighing in a melodramatic manner. “We’ll miss you, though.” He pouts.

“Yeah, yeah.” Ten rolls his eyes, grabbing onto Baekhyun’s shoulders to turn him around and lead him to the door. “We’ll all miss him.”

“I’ll bring you back something, hyung,” Mark promises, and Taeyong melts a little at the sweet gesture.

He waits for a few seconds as they all start to pile out of the house, but when he sees Jongin looking at him, he decides that he’s stuck around long enough and takes off upstairs. And, he has to admit, having the house to himself is kind of nice. It’s a little too quiet for his liking, but with how loud his thoughts are, it’s not something he pays all that much attention to. Now that he’s alone, though, he doesn’t feel tired and knows he’ll never be able to doze off, so he picks up his phone and texts Jaehyun.

Their conversation is nothing special, pretty run-of-the-mill in fact, but before they were ever lovers, the pair were best friends, and, so, it doesn’t take long for Taeyong to spill everything. He just _needs_ to tell someone. Even if that someone happens to be his ex-boyfriend. He shouldn’t be surprised when Jaehyun’s name flashes across his screen seconds later indicating that he wants to FaceTime, but he is. He sighs, takes a deep breath, then answers the call.

“So, you’re alone right now?”

Taeyong rolls his eyes. “After everything I told you, that’s all you have to say?”

Jaehyun laughs, and Taeyong can’t help but swoon at the way his dimples pop so boldly. “I mean, what do you want me to say? It’s not like I’m surprised. I told you that he wanted to fuck you.”

“That’s not what you said.”

Jaehyun shrugs. “Might as well have been. And, think, if I hadn’t broken up with you, then you never would’ve had three fingers up your ass while you were away. You would’ve just been tired, miserable and horny.”

Taeyong breathes out a laugh, one more bitter than amused. “Yeah, you totally did it for me,” he says, before mumbling, “Not for your own selfish reasons.”

An uncomfortable silence washes over them, and Taeyong averts his attention to his lap as his eyes start to burn. He doesn’t _want_ to cry, but he feels like he'll explode at any minute. He hates this, hates thinking that he’s not enough. Maybe he really is only good as a warm body to use when Jaehyun needs someone to fuck and easy to toss aside when he can’t fulfill those wishes. Out of habit, he begins to chew on his bottom lip, and just as he’s about to suggest they end the call, Jaehyun breaks the silence.

“Tae…” he says, voice much softer, gentler, than before, “I miss you.”

Taeyong still doesn’t look at him, too afraid that he’ll break down if he sees the look on Jaehyun’s face. He hates how weak he is for the boy, but he doesn’t know how to be anything else. He loves him. He doesn’t think that will ever change.

“And I know I can be a real idiot sometimes, but I do love you. I hope you know that.”

Taeyong squeezes his eyes shut with the hopes of forcing his tears back in and lets his head drop against the wall. What is he supposed to say? That he loves Jaehyun, too? Taeyong doesn’t think he’s physically capable right now. So, he does the only thing he can think of in the moment — he diverts.

“And _I_ miss your cock.” 

He moves out of his current position, setting up his phone on the shelf and angling it towards the bed. When he turns his back to the device, he allows a few of his tears to finally fall before quickly wiping them away. Taeyong perches himself on the edge of the bed, pulling open the drawer of his bedside table and retrieving a bottle of lube.

“The least you can do after breaking my poor, little heart is help me get off,” he says as he lifts his shirt over his head. “I mean, that is the reason you called, right?”

He vaguely hears Jaehyun speak, but he isn’t listening. He only hums in reply, knowing that whatever he said isn’t something that requires an actual response. Taeyong slips his thumbs under the waistband of his sweatpants and pushes them down his legs before kicking them to the side. He runs a hand up his thigh slowly, throwing his head back and letting out a moan when his palm skims across the front of his briefs. He hears Jaehyun suck in a breath, and Taeyong smiles.

“Tell me what you’ve missed about me.”

“Your laugh.”

“No!” Taeyong interrupts almost immediately, raising his head to lock eyes with Jaehyun through the phone. “None of that cute shit. You know what I mean.”

From his position, he can see Jaehyun drop his head slightly before running a hand over his face. Taeyong thinks he hears him sigh, too, but he isn’t sure. The truth is that he actually _does_ want to hear all about those things that Jaehyun misses, but he also knows how bad it’ll hurt. And if he emotionally distances himself from the other, then it won’t be as hard. Or, at least, that’s what he tells himself.

“I miss the way your lips look wrapped around my cock.”

A small smile tugs at the corners of Taeyong’s mouth as he listens to Jaehyun list off all the more intimate things he misses about him. As he’s talking, Taeyong takes the opportunity to remove his underwear and slick up his fingers. He’s still loose from his little session with Jongin in the shower, so he’s able to fit two fingers inside his hole almost immediately. The sensation isn’t quite the same as having someone else do it, but it sends a jolt up his spine regardless, and he lets a loud moan slip past his lips. No one is home, so he’s definitely going to be taking advantage of that by being as noisy as possible.

When he’s three fingers deep, he finally removes his digits and thrusts his hand under the mattress. He digs around for a few seconds before prying out a box and practically ripping the lid off. He has never been more thankful in his life that he decided to sneak one of his toys into his luggage despite his better judgment.

“What’s that?” Jaehyun asks.

“What does it look like?” Taeyong retorts, grabbing the dildo and slicking it up. He takes his time in doing so, flicking his wrist as if he’s jerking off an actual cock and not just a replica of one. “I know in your brain that you truly believed I was gonna be miserable and horny while here, but I don’t depend on you to get off.”

His words come out a lot harsher and a lot more bitter than he means for them to, but he also doesn’t care about Jaehyun’s feelings in the moment. He lays back on the bed, bending his knees and accidentally knocking the box to the floor. But, he doesn’t pay it any mind, he just wants to release all this built-up tension, and, preferably, he’d like to do it now. Taeyong blocks out everything around him, including Jaehyun, as he presses the tip of the dildo to his rim and pushes. He isn’t fully stretched out enough to take it, but the burn is always a part of the fun for him. Squeezing his eyes shut, he forces himself to relax, and, finally, the head slips past the ring of muscle. Taeyong arches his back, mouth falling open at the sensation as he tries to steady his shaking hand.

It’s been a long time since he’s had anything larger than a few fingers inside him, and he’s almost forgotten how good it feels. It doesn’t take long, barely a second, before Taeyong is imagining that Jongin is the one fucking him instead of a dildo. He vaguely registers that it’s a little wrong to do so in his current situation, but his desperation to get off vastly outweighs any of his concerns. It’s not like Jaehyun can read his mind or anything. Taeyong has to bend his wrist in an awkward angle just to hit his prostate, but when he does, it has him moaning extra loudly.

He fucks himself with the dildo faster, his movements quickening so much that the toy slips out of his hole after just a few thrusts. He whines in frustration, sitting up so that he can change positions. He turns his back to the phone, placing the dildo right underneath him as he settles on his knees and spears himself open. He throws his head back, fingers digging into the sheets as he begins bouncing up and down. His prostate keeps getting hammered repeatedly, and he swears he sees stars as he desperately rides the toy faster and faster until he falls forward from the exertion. He buries his face into the pillow, picking the dildo up and ramming it back into his hole.

Despite his moans being muffled, they’re still loud in his own ears, and he thinks he hears Jaehyun’s, too, probably getting a good show from how Taeyong’s resting on his knees with his ass raised up in the air.

“Shit,” he cries out, fucking himself harder as the muscles in his stomach begin to tighten. “Oh God, I’m gonna—” he’s cut off by his own moan, drool starting to leak out of the corners of his mouth as he desperately chases his release.

But, then, it’s ripped right out of his grasp along with the dildo in his hand. His eyes fly open, widening upon the realization that someone else is not only in the house with him, but in the same room. He’s almost too afraid to look, but he doesn’t get the chance to anyway because a hand is pressing down against the back of his head and pushing him further into the pillow.

“You were really that desperate for it, huh?” Jongin says, voice low with desire. “Couldn’t even wait for me to get back.”

Taeyong swallows, but his throat is so dry that he nearly chokes. How long has Jongin been here? Why did he come back so early? Is he alone? A million and one questions start firing off in Taeyong’s brain, so he doesn’t notice when Jongin slicks himself up and gives a sharp thrust into his hole. Taeyong gasps, white dots congregating at the sides of his vision, and his fingers scramble to find hold on the sheets underneath him. Jongin doesn’t do anything slow, and this is no different. His movements are quick and hard, and it has Taeyong practically salivating.

“I was worried, you know?” Jongin says, fingers disappearing into Taeyong’s hair and jerking his head backwards. Taeyong chokes on his spit, body following as Jongin pulls him into an upright position so that Taeyong is resting against his chest. “I thought something was wrong. Never would’ve guessed that you stayed back because you wanted to be filled so badly.”

Taeyong moans, eyes closing as his head falls back against Jongin’s shoulder. Jongin’s stamina is incredible, and not once does his pace falter. He alternates between quick, sharp thrusts and long, hard drags of his cock, but Taeyong is on another plane of existence entirely. He doesn’t know which he enjoys more, he just knows that he doesn’t ever want it to stop. Jongin’s fingers dig into his hips, pushing and pulling Taeyong’s body as if he’s a human fleshlight. There’s definitely an element of just being used to get off when he really thinks about it, but Taeyong finds that he actually likes it.

Jongin nuzzles his nose in Taeyong’s hair before tilting his head and licking over the shell of his ear. Taeyong moans, hand wrapping around Jongin’s wrist as his thighs begin to shake. His orgasm is starting to approach again, and, this time, he doesn’t plan on letting it get snatched away from him. He thinks he might die if he doesn’t get to come.

“I’m close, I’m so close,” Taeyong pants, words rushing out of him as if they’re one.

He isn’t even sure if Jongin understands what he’s said because he stops moving altogether, and Taeyong whines. Jongin pulls out, not giving Taeyong time to even process the action, before he lays back on the bed and maneuvers Taeyong on top of him. Taeyong’s eyes are wild, unable to focus on much of anything as he straddles Jongin reverse cowgirl style and almost robotically sinks down onto him. He groans as Jongin’s girth stretches out his rim, sitting snug between his walls, before he starts bouncing on his cock in the same way he had done to the dildo.

Leaning back, Taeyong bends his knees and plants his palms against Jongin’s chest. He wishes he could see his face, but, honestly, Taeyong’s view is better. He had forgotten that Jaehyun was watching him get off, but now he sees that the new addition to the room hasn’t scared him into ending the call. Jaehyun is still watching, hand wrapped around his own cock as he matches the rhythm of Jongin’s thrusts. Taeyong smiles, throwing his head back as he rolls his hips in a figure eight before rising almost the whole way off of Jongin’s cock. He lets a beat pass before slamming down onto him and punching a moan from somewhere deep in Jongin’s throat.

The sound spurs Taeyong on, but he doesn’t know if he’s more so doing this for himself, Jongin or Jaehyun anymore. 

“Fuck,” Jongin moans, hands squeezing Taeyong’s waist tightly as the slapping of their skin echoes around the room. “Want you just like this every day. Riding my cock to wake me up and riding my cock to put me to sleep.”

A needy moan slips past Taeyong’s lips that sounds foreign even to himself, and his arms begin to shake where they’re holding him up. Jongin seems to notice and takes pity on him, wrapping his own around Taeyong’s body and pulling him down against his chest. Jongin bends his knees, relieving Taeyong’s burning thighs, and begins thrusting up into him harshly. Taeyong’s eyes roll into the back of his head as one of Jongin’s hands holds him around the throat and the other jerks him off in time with the drag against his walls. It’s driving him crazy, and Taeyong isn’t sure how much longer he can hold on.

“Do you want that?” Jongin whispers into his ear, biting down on the lobe.

Taeyong’s chest heaves, and he nods as much as he can. “Yes. God, yes,” he pants.

Jongin smiles, holding Taeyong tighter to his body as his thrusts start to become erratic. He rubs his palm over the head of Taeyong’s cock, then digs his blunt nail into the slit, and it sends Taeyong plummeting over the edge. He nearly screams, body arching as come shoots out of the tip, coating his stomach and chest. Taeyong’s muscles seize, and Jongin stops fucking him, but doesn’t stop pumping his cock. He twists his wrist, flicking it in an upwards motion and milking Taeyong dry. His spent cock lets out a few more spurts before Taeyong is whining and reaching down to push Jongin’s hand away.

Jongin places a gentle kiss to Taeyong’s temple, allowing him the chance to catch his breath before he’s maneuvering Taeyong onto the bed beside him. His cock slips out of Taeyong’s hole, and he hisses from how sore he’s now starting to feel. He doesn’t know if he can withstand Jongin continuing to fuck him until his own release.

“Open your mouth.”

Taeyong blinks up at Jongin, trying to clear his blurred vision, but he does as he’s told anyway. Jongin threads his fingers through Taeyong’s hair, gripping the strands on his crown as he turns his head to the side. He scoots closer, placing the head of his cock against Taeyong’s lips as he starts jerking himself off in quick succession. Taeyong can’t take his eyes off of the rapid motions, completely entranced with the way his cock twitches every time his palm skates over a particular vein. Jongin’s stomach tightens, and Taeyong closes his eyes right before he releases. Jongin groans, continuing to stroke himself as his come shoots into Taeyong’s mouth, some of it splattering onto his cheeks with a few drops even landing on his eyelids.

Taeyong can’t help but to moan at the feel himself, letting the come accumulate in his mouth until he’s sure that Jongin is finished. Jongin gives a few more tugs of his cock, smearing any leftover come onto Taeyong’s lips before he sits back on his haunches. Taeyong forces his eyes open, sticking his tongue out a bit to show Jongin his own mess before swallowing it down greedily. Jongin sucks in a sharp breath at the sight before leaning over him and kissing the taste right out of his mouth.

“Stay here,” Jongin says, as if Taeyong has plans of going somewhere else. He kisses him again, then places another quick peck to his lips right after. “I’ll get something to clean you up.”

Taeyong can only stare as Jongin slips off of the bed and makes his way out of the room, completely naked. It’s a sight that Taeyong can get used to. He doesn’t get to enjoy it long, though, before the stickiness of his body starts to sink in, and Taeyong grimaces at the feel. It’s like there’s bodily fluids everywhere, and he has no idea how he’ll ever be able to get his things washed before the others come back. Though, he figures, they may just ignore it since he kind of already has the reputation of wanting everything to be extremely clean.

Upon hearing someone clear their throat, Taeyong’s eyes widen, and he shoots up into a sitting position. His gaze snaps towards the source, and he takes in Jaehyun’s disheveled appearance. His hair is mussed up like someone’s been pulling on it and there’s a light sheen of sweat shining against his skin. Taeyong licks his lips as his eyes travel as far down as the phone allows, and he sees that Jaehyun’s now limp cock is resting against his stomach, come already drying on his own abdomen.

“It’s a good look on you,” Jaehyun says as Taeyong scoots off the bed.

He walks over to the shelf that the phone is located on and plucks it from its place. “What is?” Taeyong asks, wincing as he sits his sore ass down on the edge of the bed. “Come?”

Jaehyun exhales a laugh, shaking his head. “Well, yeah. But, no. That’s not what I meant,” he says. “I meant not giving a fuck.”

Taeyong smiles, looking towards the door. “It felt good,” he admits.

“I could tell,” Jaehyun teases. “You should try it more often. Especially if it gets me more jerk off material for the next few months.”

“Always so selfish,” Taeyong chastises, though there’s no bite to his words this time.

“You can punish me for it later,” Jaehyun says.

“Tempting.” Taeyong quirks a brow, taking a moment to admire Jaehyun through the screen. “I should probably go,” he says, trying to listen for Jongin’s footsteps.

Jaehyun purses his lips, then gives a small nod. “Yeah, right. I don’t really wanna talk to you while you’ve got someone else’s come all over your face anyway.”

Taeyong laughs, and it makes Jaehyun smile in return. They stare at each other for a few moments before Taeyong clears his throat to break the silence. “I’ll see you soon, Jaehyunnie.” 

“Soon,” Jaehyun agrees. “Just don’t go falling in love with someone else in the meantime.”

“I think we both know there’s no chance of that,” Taeyong states, ending the call before Jaehyun can say anything else.

He falls back against the bed, spreading his arms out at his sides just as Jongin rounds the corner with a wet washcloth and towel in hand. He makes his way over to the bed with a smile as Taeyong twists his head to look at him.

“You know,” he starts as he begins wiping the dried come off of Taeyong’s face, “the others won’t be back for a little while. We could shower. Or take a bath,” he suggests.

“Yeah?” Taeyong says, closing his eyes so Jongin can wipe away any remnants of their previous escapades from his lids. “The last time we were together in the bathroom, things didn’t exactly go as planned.”

“I think it turned out fine,” Jongin says, leaning over Taeyong and staring down at him until the other looks back. “Let’s make it three-for-three, what do you say?”

Taeyong breathes out an almost bewildered laugh. “I say, _Jesus_ , where do you get all your energy from?”

“From knowing that I can fuck this,” he slaps the side of Taeyong’s ass, “any time I want.”

Taeyong sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, that familiar ache of desire starting to settle deep in his gut again. “Says who?”

“Says me.” Jongin smiles, pressing his body against Taeyong’s as he whispers into his ear. “It’s just too bad that your boyfriend won’t get to watch you ride my face.”

Taeyong freezes, eyes nearly bulging out of his head, and he scrambles to form a coherent sentence. But, Jongin snatches away any chance of that as he grabs the boy’s arm and pulls, throwing Taeyong over his shoulder and carrying him out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos, comments, and any kind of other feedback is always welcome and definitely encouraged. You get an extra thank you for taking the time to do so, but just reading is appreciated and you're still valid! If you'd like to follow me on Twitter, where I sometimes post edits and previews for upcoming fics, then I'll leave the link to that and my Curious Cat account below. 
> 
> My DMs are always open to anyone, no matter if you follow me or not, if you'd like to discuss anything or just need someone to talk to! I also have Discord and am willing to give out my username if you ask. Hope everyone has a nice day, be safe out there!
> 
> ( [twt](https://twitter.com/icaruswilts) ) / ( [cc](https://curiouscat.me/internetsdad) )


End file.
